A Mangled Life
by Miserain G. Paradox
Summary: This is how mangle's life is from Fnaf 2 to Fnaf 1 to Fnaf 3. So if you want to read it come and read it. also its rated T for some slight cussing.
1. Introduction

A/N: Hey guys just doing a bit of FNAF things here with this one…and yes mangle is female in this…And sorry for not posting anything for a few years I might go and post another chapter for my first story. Might…also if you have any questions just PM me.

Speed: Get to work now!

Misery: Give him a brake holding a headset we need to get to work on YouTube before anything...

GUYS! Shut the hell up or else...I'll do YouTube when I get the crap to and I'm typing it now…jeez 

The door opened and ten men walked in carrying eleven boxes. They took five of them to a room marked "Parts and Services".

The remaining were put in their place: three on stage, one in a place called "Kid's Cove", and one in the "Game Corner" and the last one in the "Prize Corner".

Then, the men opened the boxes on stage. Inside was a bear with buttons on his chest, a black bow tie and a top hat with a red strip on it. This bear also had a microphone in his right hand. There was a bright blue bunny with a red bow tie and a shiny red guitar. And the last one was a female yellow chicken that had a bib on that said "Lets Party" on it. She was also holding a cupcake with eyes in her left hand. The one in the "Gaming Corner" was short and was human with a balloon and a sign that said "Balloons!" on it. The one in the "Prize Corner" was very tall black puppet thing that normally stayed in a bright blue and purple gift box. And finally, there was a white female fox that was built to entertain the kids.

In the "Parts and Services" was a tall bear with a black top hat that was on the floor. The bear also had a bowtie on. He was also lying on the floor. There was a bluish purplish bonnie that was missing his face and left arm. There was an old chicken that was wearing a bib that said "Let's Eat!" on it. She also was missing her hands and her beak was permanently open and showed her endoskeleton teeth. Then there was a red fox with a hook and an eye patch. He was also missing part of his suit on part of his face.

The white fox in "Kid's Cove" woke up.

"Where am I…ooh what's this?" she said as she looked into a mirror.

"Wow. That's… me?" she tilts her head.

"Well, time to explore!" she shouted while walking out of "Kids Cove". And was greeted by the balloon holding animatronic.

"Hello! My name is Balloon Boy, what's your name?" Balloon Boy said in his annoying voice.

"My name's Toy Foxy. Where are we?" Toy Foxy said back.

"Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Would you like a balloon?" BB said back.

"Thanks! So what do you do?" Toy foxy asked.

"I give out balloons and help give out prizes what do you do?" BB said back.

"Well I just tell kids stories about a pirate named Foxy." Toy Foxy said back.

She then turned around and walked towards the stage to say to the other three toy animatronics.

"HI THERE!" she said happily.

The bear turned on and looked at Toy Foxy.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?!" The bear yelled at her.

Toy Foxy winced and whimpered.

"Oh…sorry...my name's Toy Freddy…" Toy Freddy said.

"M-My name is T-Toy Foxy…w-what do you do?" She said trying not to whimper.

"Well I sing to the kids and talk to them" he said.

Toy Foxy then left the room.

"Why did he yell...I was just trying to say hi…." She then sits down when the door next to her opens and a man walks out.

"Holy shit! They are active already? Well, hey Toy Foxy" he said.

Toy foxy backed away from him slowly scared. 'What does he want with me? Who is he?' She thought.

"Don't be scared, I work here…your not malfunctioning are you?" He said as Toy Foxy backed away slowly.

"Hey I wont hurt you." The man said.

"W-who a-are you?" Toy Foxy asked in fear.

The man came closer to Toy Foxy.

"It's ok girl I won't hurt you. I just need to do some check-ups on your system is that ok?"

Toy Foxy started to whimper, but then she nodded her head. The man walked up to Toy Foxy and opened her chest and started to check for problems. He then got out an IPAD and connected to Toy Foxy's programming to look for any bugs or errors.

"Well everything seems good. Go explore and find out about this place or whatever you were doing" the man said while he walked off.

Toy Foxy quickly shut her chest and started to walk towards the "Game Corner".

"Hello?" said The Balloon Boy.

"W-who said that?" Toy foxy said.

"I did would you like a balloon?" BB said while holding out a balloon.

"No thank you...um who are you?"

"I'm Balloon Boy or BB," the small child-like animatronic said.

'He sounds a bit annoying but I just met him...I should be nice. But then again...he's really annoying me with that stare' Toy Foxy thought to herself.

"What's that over there?" Shea asked as she pointed at the box.

BB shrugged.

"I don't know" BB said to her.

Toy Foxy then walked over to the box when she heard some music that was coming to an end. The box then sprung open as a tall black puppet like thing came out.

"WHERE DID MY MUSIC GO?!" It yelled.

Toy Foxy screamed in fear.

"…S-sorry I have just been asleep for a long time…my name is...The Marionette." It said.

"N-nice to meet you. M-my name is Toy Foxy." She said in fear.

"Where am I…this is not Fredbear's...and I am not in the storage room anymore..." The Marionette said.

Toy foxy went to the "Parts and Services" room and was about to open the door.

"YOU THERE DON'T TOUCH THAT." Screamed a man.

Toy Foxy whimpered and backed away from the door.

"Sorry...just the old ones are in there...and I don't think you want to meet them. Well my name is Fred Fazbear...your owner" said.

Toy Foxy looked at him in fear that he might hurt her.

"Why can't I go in there?" She asked.

"Because the animatronics in there would tear you apart in anger for being replaced"

"There's others in there?"

"Yes from the last location. I advise you go back to kids cove and sleep."

Toy Foxy then went to Kid's Cove and lay on the floor and deactivated.

Meanwhile…

"So…Chica, where are your hands?" a deep voice said.

"I don't know…I think they lied to us all…" a female voice said.

"THOSE LANDLUBBERS SHALL WALK THE PLANK FOR CROSSING US!" a loud, course voice yelled.

"W-what h-aaaaaaapp-e-e-e-e-ened to my v-oo-iiice-e-e-e" A very glitch voice uttered.

"I don't know lad but we shall get our revenge!"

"Foxy…we are not getting revenge if we try they will kill us so be nice"

"Arrrr but they should pay...they left us to rot in this room…BONNIE LAD RRRRRIP OPEN THESE DOORS SO WE CAN ESCAPE!"

"N-O C-C-C-AN D-D-D-D—DD—D-D-O FOXY..." said Bonnie in a very glitchy voice.

"Guys...we are never getting out are we?"

"No we be getting out of this room tonight lass"

"Chica…Foxy…Bonnie…we will open the door at night" Said Freddy.

"Uh Bob let's check those old animatronics. See if they are all right…I heard voices coming from "Parts and Services"

"Bob come with to check it out with you…Bob is also hungry so he will go and eat pizza" said Bob as he left to go get a pizza and the other guard followed him.

Later that night the older animatronics finally got the door open.

"AHA FREE AT LAST! YE CAN'T HOLD THIS PIRATE!" said Foxy as he ran out of "Parts and Services". Foxy then ran into Toy Chica.

"Ow!" she said as she falls to the ground and her beak falls off.

"Ow that hurts..."

"Sorry lass…" Said foxy as he got up.

"My name is Chica…ow…my beak hurts" she said.

"…Ye not Chica...I would know. I know the lass known as Chica. She's taller than ye lass."

Foxy then helped Toy Chica up from the ground and grabbed her beak.

Toy Chica quickly grabbed her beak and put it back on, then looked at foxy and nearly screamed once she realized it was the older Foxy.

"O-oh y-your one of the o-older m-m-models…" she said before she fainted.

"Yar har har har har ye be scared of me lass," Foxy then walked around and saw Toy Foxy.

"Hmm that must be me replacement…let's go see what he's like" Foxy said as he went to Toy Foxy.

"AHOY LAD I be wondering what ye do here"

Toy Foxy turned around and was very scared of what she might see.

"H-hi…I-I t-tell stories to the kids about a pirate named Foxy…and other stuff…" she managed to say.

"Well I be Foxy The Pirate himself!" Foxy said. "What be yer name lass?"

"I-it's Toy F-Foxy" then Toy Foxy started to shake, afraid of what Foxy might do to her.

"Well lass want to help Ol' Foxy with something?"

"S-sure…"

"There be a office with something in it that I need. Can ye be kind enough to get it…I need me oil so look...

"Ok I'll be back with the oil…as long as you don't hurt me…"

"Why would I hurt ye lass?"

"Um I don't know" she said as she went to the office and grabbed the oil.

"Got it now to go back to Foxy and give it to him…" she left to room and went back to Foxy.

"Oh God that was close she almost saw me...she might of killed me if she saw me. Oh God I want to be switched to day shift soon" Said Fritz Smith.


	2. A Mangled Body

**Wow 64 views so far on A mangled life (At least while I am typing this chapter) That's nice! I think ill type up a new one early instead of waiting for more reviews! Then ill wait for more also if you like the story you can Pm me or leave a review if you want now on to THE!**

 **Mangle: WAIT!**

 **What Mangle…**

 **Mangle: I-is this the chapter where I get…?**

 **No…idk we shall find out WHEN I TYPE IT! Btw each chapter I type from here on out is going to be (hopefully) 1000-2000 words! Now ON TO THE NEW CHAPTER! WAIT BEFORE you read I don't own any of the characters other wise I would make a lot of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza and have Mangle and Foxy in my own home.**

Toy Foxy hurriedly ran and gave Foxy the oil.

"Thanks lass ill be going back to me room now" Foxy said as he ran back to Parts and Services.

Toy Foxy Then sighed. She soon felt her chest feeling warm and she instantly knew what this meant.

"A-am I i-in love? N-no I cant be that's impossible!" she said.

She then went to kids cove. Fritz then walked in and started to tamper with her radio.

"Vincent better be paying me good money for this…" Fritz said as he finished and went back and saw it was 6 AM!

"Oh god my shift is over thank god," Said young Fritz Smith as he walked out to put the animatronics up in their proper places.

"FRITZ! MY OFFICE NOW!" Said Mr. Fazbear the owner of the restaurant.

"Y-yes sir?" the young Security guard said as he sat down.

"You're fired…for tampering with the animatronics and whew odor…take bath when you get home." Fazbear said.

"W-what I-I…" Fritz said as he read the Pink slip. "B-but this is only my first day and I was just making s-sure they did not have any bugs!"

"Well we found Toy Foxy's radio only having bad reception and the cams show you as the one who broke it and we are not going to repair it what so ever! Too much money those cop radios cost to fix to much money I dare say."

Fritz looked down as he tried to not cry for he knew that his parents would get mad at him for losing his first job.

"Ok sir I'll be leaving now…" Fritz said as he got up to go home and tell his parents.

Toy Foxy then turned on in Kid's Cove.

"Ow my head…why does it hurt?" She said as she reached up to rub her head and felt that part of her head was off.

"W-where's the rest of my head…?" She said as she saw it she screamed.

"W-why is my head there and not o-on m-me!?" she said as she put her head back on and screwed it in place.

"There we go now to see the kids!" She said as she waited for the kids.

Meanwhile at the stage. Toy Freddy was practicing his singing. Toy Chica was helping the cooks and Toy Bonnie was rocking out on his guitar. That's when the kids came rushing in. Toy Freddy said in his 1930s stereotypical accent.

"Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza! This is our grrrrrand opening! IM FREDDY FAZBEAR AND THIS IS CHICA THE CHICKEN! And BONNIE THE BUNNY!"

And Toy Bonnie in his Southern accent.

"Well hiya kids!"

And Toy Chica in her British accent.

"Hey kids welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza! I'll be serving you your food and drinks but be careful I just had my bib cleaned!"

"Now for all you kids that want to meet our pal Foxy and listen to her stories of a fox pirate that has the same name as her! So go on down to kids cove!" Said Toy Freddy as he watched some of the kids.

Toy Bonnie then started to play his guitar while Toy Freddy started to sing. And Toy Chica served kids pizza. Some of the kids slipped of to kid's cove in hope of seeing the Fox Pirate their parents had told them about.

"Hello and welcome to kids cove! My name is Foxy! And who's ready to hear some old stories about a pirate with the same exact name as me!" Said Toy Foxy.

"YAR! I BE READY TO HEAR THESE STORIES LASS!" Said the Puppet Foxy.

The kids were angry and sad to have not seen the red fox they were hoping to see but instead saw two foxes! One was female and was white. The other was a puppet and looked exactly like the red fox they had been told about.

"So who's ready to hear how this pirates life begun!?"

As she said this one of her eyes fell out.

"Oops! Ill get that kids" she said as she reached down to grab it.

One of the kids thought they could take her apart and that's what she was meant for. So the kid walked up and tore Toy Foxy's tail right off her.

"OW! What was that for!" She yelled in response.

Then the other kids jumped her and started to rip her apart and they took the puppet foxy and ripped his head off.

"Y-YARRRG YE G-G-GET YER HANDS OFF ME YE ROTTEN BRATS!"

"AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Toy Foxy screamed in pain.

Then Mr. Fazbear walked in.

"WHATS GOING ON IN HERE! Why I oughta knock you little brats out you destroyed one of the…wait a minute…I could make money outa this thing with it like this." Said Mr. Fazbear.

"Kids carry on this is what she's meant for to be taken apart and put back together" Said as he smiled in greed.

"YARRRG Y-Y-YE DAMN KIDS-sssssss" PF yelled as he shut down.

'Hmmm I think I should give that endo head a new voice box…maybe I should use one of dem spare Bonnie ones from the old place…' thought Mr. Fazbear.

Mr. Fazbear then went and picked up the endo head and took out its voice box and went and got a Bonnie one and put it then as the kids left he put the Endo head back on but not before he changed it's programing slightly.

"There we go! Should be good! Now kids will love you even more Mangle"

"B-but isn't my name T-toy F-foxy?" Mangle asked.

"NOT ANYMORE!" Laughed Mr. Fazbear.

He kept laughing as he walked away. Mangle's vision begun to fade until she powered off…

 **Wow…I usually don't have be so greedy but that's when I do rps...soooo how did you guys like it? It's not bad I hope also if you liked the toy animatronics accents leave a review**

 **TF: Wow...your cold**

 **: Who me?**

 **TF: Yep…**

 **Mangle: ...So this is the chapter where I'm ripped apart**

 **Yeah...Sorry Mangle**

 **Endo: And soon I will be known! *evil laugh***


End file.
